Early fears~
by Lone Draco
Summary: Logan and Rogue are getting married and both have a few thoughts on the matter.......


~early fears~  
by:lone wolve  
rating:PG  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of the X-men characters but if you really want to you can buy me Rogue for my B-day!  
  
author note:I am a major fan of L/R so naturally this is a L/R fic,with a twist..The entries are what they are thinking also I can't spell so sue me...on the other hand I have no money so please don't....  
  
okay with no further ado...  
  
~Early fears~  
  
What am I doing here?I'm the Wolverine!I don't get married!OUCH!Scott that hurt!OKay this is supposed to be a good day,no impaleing of one-eyed morons that can't even pet a pin in a Tuxedo with out poking the occupent. Now tell me agian why he is my best man??I wonder what MArie si doing...my god I can't believe I'm getting Married to My Marie! Five years and now I'm getting Married.I can't do this!What am I supposed to say...  
  
  
***********  
  
Jubes easy on the make-up I can't go out their looking like a cover-girl.Kitty easy with the dress girl!What am I doing? I can't get married yet! I'm only 21! I'm Rogue, a loner...I'm not supposed to get Married!This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, then why am I so nervous?!?Relax Marie, you're getting married to Logan...you love him,he loves you no problem okay...speaking of Logan I wonder what's going through his mind...  
  
*************  
  
Huh?I gotta have a flower? Who made up these rules anyway?!?And who made up that rule about not seeing the bride before wedding day?!?I had to sleep alone last night while She slept at Kitty's house. Where's Bobby he should be here. Oh Scott found him, good then I won't have to rip out his guts. Geeze, why am I so nervous..I love her she loves me..what's the problem..oh shit here we go....  
  
**************  
  
What?!?We're getting ready this soon!?!Does my make-up work, is my hair okay?Where are my gloves???Dammit someone find my gloves?!?Oh I'm already wearing them,my bad.Hum my flowers...where are they?!?Were is Jubes going, Huh now Kitty too. Oh great it's my turn. Why does it sem like time is slowing down??? I better go, I'm keeping them, I'm keepign Him waiting...  
  
**************  
  
Oh my god. Is That Marie? Nice work on the Make-up Jubes...Oh I could really start to like that dress...hum..white with Emerald Trim..matches her eyes...why can't I think strait? What gives her the right to have this affect on me? My god she's bueatyful, she can clean up...I Love you, My Marie...  
  
***************  
  
Oh my god. Why's everyone standing?!?Oh yeah that's part of the plan, What is he thinking?Does he like my dress? HE looks nice, good job scott, I'm surprised he didn't stab you.Where am I supposed to stand agian? Why do I feel so faint?Catch me if I faint Jubes, Kitty one of you is gonna have to catch me. What's he whispering? Oh I love you...I love ya too sugah...  
  
****************  
  
My Marie,sweet sweet Marie. She's so beautyful, I can't stand it, and those lips...I'm so glad she can control her powers now or I'd never be able to touch those lips...touch her. Come on preacher! Just say it...yes I love her yes I will keep in her is sickness adn in health...come'n we should be finished by now...oh right the ring...hand it over scottie boy...  
  
*****************  
  
Oh Logan, I never thought this day would come!There are so many emotions running through my head I just can't think. Oh I'm supposed to say something?Oh yeah the vow...yes I love him yes I'll keep him for poorer or richer...yes until death do us part...hey what do ya want now mr. Preacher??Oh the ring..give meh the ring Kitty or Jubes...who's got the ring....  
  
*****************  
  
Alright he said it,I'm finally married and to Marie!My Marie! Oh I get to kiss her...I like this part...my god she feels so good in my arms, her hands are so soft and tiny...now where are her lips...  
  
******************  
  
He's kissing me, oh my god I feel like he's trying to reach my soul, you can have it if you want it Baby...I guess I should kiss back, he tastes so good...what?We're stopping..oh yeah we have an addiance don't we.....  
  
******************  
  
They're clapping, for what??Oh yeah I just got married, To the most amazing,beautyful,stunning woman in all of history....Mr. and Ms. Logan, it works...Now we have to go catch that limo...he better be here...  
  
******************  
  
Ms. Logan, It has a ring to it...Ms. Marie Logan...I'm Finally married!To the most awsome,spell-binding,handsom man on earth...I'm actually married, their goes Xavier...I gotta thank him for walking me down the alse...now the grooms men and the brides maids...our turn...  
  
*******************  
  
WE'RE MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So???What do you think, all reviews welcome even flames though I don't perfer them..... 


End file.
